


He’s Hasn’t Changed, It’s Called Dating

by Rashu89



Category: GMMTV, offgun, ออฟกัน
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, mentions of others characters from gmmtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: It's exactly as the title says (getting worse at summaries).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt for this pairing and to be honest, I had no idea where I was going with it when I first started writing that piece. I'm aware that some things might not be accurate and I'm sorry in advance for that but hopefully you'll like it enough not to be disappointed with that random post.
> 
> Thanks for reading either way and take care!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos or plot holes. But not the guys... Also, I'm cross-posting this on wattpad.

Kwang couldn’t help the snort that escaped from her lips as she watched the bunch of boys acting silly in the middle of the practice room as usual, when she felt her phone buzzing insistently from the pocket of her jeans and she absently pulled it out. With a quick glance at the screen, she checked the caller ID before swiping the answering button to the right and greeting her friend and boss with a cheery voice.

“Hello P’Godji! How can I help you today?”

“I need you to go on Instagram and delete your last post. Immediately.”

“Huh? B-but why…?”

“Just do it! The clip’s getting viral already and the sooner we take it down, the better it will be for everyone. Especially the boys. I’ll call you back later but, please, hurry up and text me as soon as it’s done okay.”

The older woman urgently pressed before she abruptly ended the call, leaving a rather confused Kwang on the other line. Although Godji was known for her “fun mom” character, it wasn’t unusual for her to show a more serious side while working. However, it was a bit less common for the producer to use such a curt tone outside of a sarcastic joke and feeling increasingly uneasy at the thought, the young manager hastened to proceed as she had just been told to.

What first caught her attention as she clicked on the app was the number of likes appearing above the small heart icon, which was considerably bigger than any of her regular posts would earn in the span of 15 minutes. Something she had difficulties to understand why. Sure, the video she had uploaded a while ago featured some “offgun moment”. And yes, it had been a few weeks since they’d fed the fans with anything more than basic interactions between the two male actors but still, that didn’t explain what all the fuss about it was.

In a burst of curiosity, Kwang found herself looking at the seemingly unending list of comments, the frown on her face deepening as she read on until one in particular had her eyes bulging out in panic. With an unprecedented speed, even for her, she exited to the main menu and went straight to her profile to play the clip that was apparently causing thousands of people to go crazy on the net and barely contained a distressed scream at the content of the last twelve seconds.

It felt like time had stopped as she watched the scene unfolding on her iPhone screen and she mentally banged her head against the wall she was leaning onto for not editing the video properly before she had it posted online. For her defense though, it was such a small detail that it would have been easy for anyone to miss it. Even more so since she had been quite distracted at the time but that was without counting on the expert and very observant eyes of the fans.

And in all honestly, who could blame them? It wasn’t every day that they got to witness Mister “Off” Jumpol Adulkittiporn reciprocating Gun’s affectionate touches, let alone be the one to willingly initiate some skin ship. Now, as unexpected as the sight might have been, she understood that it wasn’t what had made Godji react so strongly but rather the fact that the embrace between the two men looked way too intimate to be passed as friendship. What with the way Off playfully shoved Tay aside so he could settle in front of Gun, who was seated on a bar stool, and then pulled the younger male closer by the back of his neck into a tight hug. While the latter locked both of his arms around the taller man’s body, slender fingers casually sneaking into the back pockets of the actor’s jeans.

Yet, there it was for the entire world to see and it was all her fault for being so careless. Her heart was filling with a mixture of guilt and shame and she wondered how she could have made such a rookie mistake as she hurried to delete the clip before firing a text to Godji to let her know about it and ask for her next instructions. She didn’t have to wait for too long as the older woman burst into the practice room a moment later, her already stern features looking even more tensed in regards of the current situation.

“P! I am so sorry!” exclaimed Kwang, earning herself a few weird looks as she sprung to her feet and dashed to the producer who patted her shoulder comfortingly once she was within reach.

“It’s okay. We can talk about this later. Besides, it’s not like they did anything that was really inappropriate. But people are certainly going to ask questions and demand clear answers. That is why I need you to be completely honest with me. Are Off and Gun dating?”

“W-what? Of course, not! You know they’re just friends.”

“Are you absolutely sure? Because this didn’t look like a friend hug, even to our standards.”

“Well, I guess so… I mean they’ve always been close so it’s kind of hard to tell…”

“Try and think about it. Have you noticed anything different going on lately?” Insisted Godji, eyebrows knitting together as she stared at the younger female expectantly while the other silently searched through her memories until her face suddenly brightened up as she remembered of something.

“They have been hanging out with Tay a lot more than usual over the past couple of months or so.”

“You mean, just the three of them?”

“Yes! Like the other day, Gun wanted to check this new accessory shop downtown. So, Off offered to give him a ride there and Tay decided to tag along. But when I said I’d like to join as well, they started making all these weird excuses to stop me from coming with them. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I saw them doing the same thing with other people too.”

“I see… Well, seems like it’s time for a little chat with the kids then.” Stated the female producer, fixing her sharp gaze on the pair of actors who unconsciously turned to look in her direction, both of their faces paling instantly under the intense stare they were given.

 

**… to be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

Not wanting to alarm everyone, Godji had waited until the boys’ practice had been over before asking the three suspicious friends for a private talk. Not that it had made it sound any less ominous but at least she hadn’t interfered with their training session which was just as important as the conversation she was intending to have with them. But first, she needed to figure out how she was supposed to go about it without scaring the kids into silence. And just like that a few minutes had passed without a single word had been exchanged, causing the air of the meeting room they had relocated to, for more privacy, to fill with a certain tension.

“Alright! I’ll tell you everything but please P, stop staring at us like that!” Tay almost shouted out of the blue, eventually cracking under the unexpected pressure. His little outburst startling the female producer out of her thoughts and unknowingly solving her inner dilemma at the same time.

“Great! I’m all ears, then. Why don’t you start by the beginning?”

“O-okay… But, the beginning of what exactly?”

“I meant about these two.” Replied Godji, pointing at the pair of unusually quiet males seated beside Tay and she knew from the way his eyes briefly flashed with a mix of panic and surprise that he was definitely hiding something. Yet, her goal was not to create trouble between the small group of friends and turning her attention to the two others, she calmly added. “Unless you boys would rather to tell me the truth yourselves instead?”

“Fine. Gun and I are dating.”

“Papii!”

“What? You know that’s what she was trying to ask. Right, P?”

“It’s true but please, trust me when I say it’s not because I wanted to pry into your personal life. Although, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything about it.”

“Sorry, P. We were going to but we wanted to wait for the right time.”

“It’s okay N’Gun. I understand.” The woman was quick to reassure the young actor, reaching over the table to squeeze his hand in an encouraging manner. “However, as I was saying, I’m not bringing this up out of misplaced curiosity but because I had to.”

“Why? Did something happen? Did they get caught making out or something?”

“P’Tay!” Gun’s exasperated voice was instantly followed with a smack to the back of the older male’s head by Off who couldn’t help but to question his choice in best friend yet again.

“Dude, stop talking nonsense for a minute and let her explain.”

“Well, they didn’t get caught but something did happen. Nothing too serious, don’t worry. N’Kwang accidentally posted a clip on her IG that shows the two of you being a bit more affectionate than usual and people responded quite widely.”

At the mention of her mishap, the young manager who was also present in the room, let out a small apology while her body language was speaking volumes of how sorry she felt about the whole incident. Thankfully, Godji didn’t give any of them time to linger over the fact as she swiftly moved onto the main issue of their conversation.

“Anyway! It’s all been taken care of and I’m sure it’ll be forgotten in a few days. But until then, you need to be ready to face some real teasing. You may also have to put the “offgun moments” on hold for a little while.”

“Is that really necessary?” Off found himself asking, the words tumbling out of his lips before he could think about it and causing everyone to look at him in surprise, including Gun. “I mean, the situation isn’t too serious, right? And it’s not like we interact that much with each other when we’re in public to begin with.”

“I know that but the more people will see you guys being close together, the more suspicious they will be of your relationship and question whether you are dating or not.”

“But we are dating!” Protested the eldest of the three actors, his voice tinting with irritation and the line of his shoulders tensing as he unconsciously straightened his position so he was no longer slouching on his chair. Details that showed he was clearly getting annoyed and didn’t go unnoticed by the others, especially Gun who knew of at least one sure way of diffusing the older man’s growing temper and didn’t hesitate to put it into action.

“Papii, calm down.” The younger male whispered softly as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, secretly preening in satisfaction when the other visibly relaxed under his touch. However, the moment was ruined almost immediately thanks to Tay and his legendary big mouth.

“And you were wondering why it was necessary to stop feeding the fans.”

“Seriously, P’Tay! You’re not helping.”

“He’s not completely wrong, though.” Argued Godji, making sure not to sound neither scolding nor accusing before she promptly added. “Of course, I’m perfectly aware that you’ve never done anything that was too obvious in public so far and I have no doubt that you’ll continue to be careful on the future. I was only making that suggestion as an extra precaution so you can keep your relationship private. That’s all.”

“And I’m thankful for your help, P but… I don’t know. Won’t people will find it weirder if we start being distant all of the sudden? Besides, most of them have been convinced that Gun and I have been dating for years anyway. Even when I was seeing someone else, so what’s the point?”

“I know what you mean, Off, but it’s not like you can just go and tell them you two are together for real.”

“Why not? At least, we wouldn’t be lying.” The youngest casually replied with a shrug and even if he had no idea where this was coming from, he couldn’t deny the fact that the thought of making his relationship with Gun official was, oddly enough, less nerve-racking than he would have expected it to be.

 

**… to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I didn’t see that one coming.”

Tay let out after long seconds of awkward silence but his attempt to lighten the mood was all in vain and not for the first time in the last twenty minutes or so, he wondered what he was doing here to begin with.

Sure, he may have helped the two lovebirds at various point in their growing relationship but it wasn’t like he was personally involved in the matter. And even for a nosy brat like him, the conversation had taken a way too serious turn for the man to be really comfortable with. So, it was with a certain relief that he agreed when Godji offered to give the couple a moment alone for them to talk before they could resume with their discussion and come to a decision. The young actor practically running out of the room only to whine pitifully when the producer stopped him from heading back to the practice studio.

“Why?! I’m not dating them!!”

“I’m well aware but whatever they decide they want to do, we’re going to need your help since I assume you’re the only one from the agency who knows about them. Or is there someone else? Maybe New or Krist?”

“No, it’s just me and you two now.”

“Good. Things will be easier to deal with if there are less people knowing the truth.”

“It won’t make much of a difference if they choose to go public though.”

“Do you really think they will?” interjected Kwang, worry reflecting in both her voice and face as she hesitantly glanced at the older female who heaved out a tired sigh as she quietly replied.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to wait and see to know the answer.” And walking a few steps away, Godji went to sit on one of the waiting benches that were down the hall, the two others collapsing right beside her the next second.

Meanwhile, back in the meeting room, the young couple was not fairing any better as they were both too focused on sorting through their thoughts to say anything to each other until Off took it upon himself to break the heavy silence.

“Stop pacing up and down like that. You’re making me dizzy.”

“How can you be dizzy? I’m not even in front of you.” Retorted the youngest, stopping his pacing nonetheless to throw a vicious glare at the other male.

“I can still feel the movement of your steps. It’s called peripheral vision.”

“Well, serves you right! You should have thought of the consequences before dropping a bomb like this in front of everyone.”

“It was only three people.”

“P’Off, I’m being serious here!”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” The older man quickly apologized, knowing from the way his boyfriend had just addressed him that he was not in the mood for jokes, which was understandable.

The last half an hour had definitely been quite eventful and even though he was partly responsible for it, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a lot to take in. So, he could only imagine what it must have been like for the other and feeling bad for putting Gun into that situation, he gently tugged at the man’s slender wrist until the latter took the hint and reluctantly sat sideway over his laps.

“I didn’t mean to make fun of you. Please, don’t be mad, hm?” Off added in the sweetest tone he could muster as he locked both arms around that thin waist, he’d grown so familiar with, and stared straight into the other actor’s eyes. A few seconds passed as the younger stared back in silence before he eventually caved, his right hand raising to cup the nape of the taller man as he leaned forward and rested their foreheads together while asking softly.

“Papii?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really want to tell everyone?”

“I don’t know.” Replied the eldest, his voice barely above a whisper and lacking its usual confidence while he unconsciously tightened his hold on Gun’s body.  If he was being completely honest, he didn’t care whether or not people knew about their relationship, let alone approve of it, because at the end of the day it wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs. Yet, all the hiding and lies was getting more and more exhausting to the point that he couldn’t help thinking that perhaps, things might become simpler if they were just to reveal the truth.

Off told as much to the other who carefully listened to it all before he brightly stated with that infectious smile of his.

“Let’s do it then!”

“Huh? For real?”

“Yes, for real! As exciting as the whole secretly dating thing was at the beginning, we both knew it was never bound to last. Besides, that means I’ll no longer have to hold back whenever I want to hug you or something in public.”

“Of course, that’s the thing that you would focus on.” Off commented in fond exasperation and cutting the other’s attempt to argue with a peck on his nose, he then raised to his feet, pulling a slightly dazed Gun with him as he went to open the door to let the three anxious figures waiting down the hall back into the meeting room.

 

**… to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

Eyes brimming with admiration, Tay couldn’t look away from his friends as the three of them settled in a corner of the busy practice room after they were finally freed from their private talk with Godji, to the greatest discomfort of the two others.

“Dude, quit staring. It’s giving me the creeps.”

“Sorry! It’s just… I can’t believe you’re really going through with this. That’s like a huge step, guys!”

“Except that, technically, we won’t be doing anything.” Off reminded his best friend of their earlier conversation, the five of them having agreed it might be best to let the couple act as they had until now but minus the self-censorship, for lack of a better word, rather than making a big announcement. Still, the slightly younger actor couldn’t seem to get over his excitement as he kept watching them with that fascinated expression stuck on his face.

“Dude, seriously!”

“I’m trying! But I can’t help feeling giddy when I think about how you two are now allowed to publicly refer to each other as boyfriends and stuff.”

“You’re such a fanboy.”

“Shut up. You love it.” Tay threw at Gun who couldn’t suppress a mischievous smile in return as he made a show of snuggling into his boyfriend’s side only to pout in confusion when he was playfully shoved aside.

“Stop using me to flirt with my best friend.”

“I wasn’t using you!”

“Oh, I see you’re not denying the flirting part huh?”

“Come on, Papii. You know you’re the only one I want to flirt with.” Assured the youngest as he manhandled the other man into a tight hug and started attacking his neck with butterfly kisses. A scene that was so ordinary that no one paid it any attention, at the exception of Nanon who couldn’t resist the urge to make a snarky comment, as he had develop the habit of doing.

“P’Off, you should really consider charging him for every time P’Gun hugs or kisses you. I’m sure you’d be filthy rich in no time.” Joked the younger actor, voice loud enough to be heard from across the room and earning a few chuckles from his fellow workmates but all traces of amusement on their faces was soon replaced with surprise upon hearing Off’s casual reply.

“Actually, I did think about it for a while but then I figured that would make a bad boyfriend so I dropped the idea.”

The whole practice room fell silent as everyone waited for him to say “nah, just kidding” but as seconds slowly ticked away and nothing happened, they were forced to come to the realization their friend was being serious which in turn caused for the silence to drag on a little longer. But whatever awkwardness was building up, it was rapidly swiped away thanks to Tay’s lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

“Well, I may be a fanboy but you’re the one who’s dating a drama queen.”

“What? How am I a drama queen?”

“You’ve just outed your relationship with Gun in front of everyone. Again.”

“I still don’t see how that relates to me.”

“That’s how we call people who keep making big announcements or decision at the most unexpected time.”

“That’s being impulsive, you doofus.” Stated New, putting an end to the silly bickering between the two, supposedly older males but accidentally starting another one as he added. “And I believe you owe me money, my friend.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. I told you they’d definitely get together this year but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Because they’ve been dating since last October. So, in fact, you’re the one who owes me money here. You can make a transfer to my bank account later if you don’t have any cash on you now.”

“Oh, I’m not going to give you a single Baht.”

“But I won the bet!”

“No, you cheated. Therefore the bet is void.” Protested New, pinching his so-called best friend’s shoulder as hard as he could for good measure before walking way, a whining Tay hot on his heels.

Now, whether the two had acted this way on purpose or were they just being themselves, neither Off nor Gun could tell for sure. But, either way, they were both grateful as it helped the rest of their friends to snap out of that slightly shocked state they’d momentarily fallen into. Krist, Singto and Chimon, coming to their side and offering them genuine congratulations while others like Nanon or Gunsmile were busy debating animatedly on who must have confessed to whom. Without forgetting those who, alike the Tay-New duo, had also made a bet on the couple and were now claiming their wins, amongst whom could be counted, unsurprisingly, some of the managers and training staff.

“I don’t know if I should be glad that everyone’s taking the news so well or be offended that they’re being so nonchalant about it.” Gun wondered out loud as he observed the group of people in front of him with a certain amusement. “Unless we’ve really been that obvious?”

“Nah, they’re just pretending to cover how clueless they were all this time.” Replied Off just to be contrary and earning a snort from the younger male who didn’t bother arguing.

It wasn’t like it mattered anyway. At least not anymore. The smile on the young actor’s lips softened at the idea of finally being able to go on a date with his boyfriend without having to worry that people would get suspicious and even if he knew that not everyone would be supportive of them, he just couldn’t wait for all those new things they would get to experience soon.

And just as the thought crossed his mind, he hastily pulled out his phone and started searching for recommendations of the best weekend gate-away places before taking a picture of a few spots he liked and uploading it on his Instagram with the caption “ ** _planning my next trip with Papii_** ”. Without much surprise, the post got hundreds of likes in a span of few minutes and Off’s comment, in the form a green heart emoji, only added to the fans’ ecstatic response. However, there was no telling who was truly the happiest in that moment between them and the two lovers.

 

**… to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

The whole School Rangers team was taking a break after shooting the first half of their next episode, some of them taking the opportunity to catch a cat nap or eat something while others were either chatting with the guests or practicing for the games they would have to play in the second half of their recording. As for Off, he was quietly chilling on his phone when he felt a familiar weight pressing warmly against his side and he instinctively adjusted his position on the couch he had managed to snag to himself to fit the smaller frame of his boyfriend better.

No sooner had he moved that the younger male was burying his face into the crook of his neck and taking a deep inhale of that scent he couldn’t seem to get enough of, causing the other to chuckle to himself as he imagined Gun would have been purring by now if he’d been a cat. A joke he couldn’t resist saying out loud, his body unconsciously tensing in preparation for the smack he was certain to receive but all he got was a weak protest mumbled against his skin and he immediately shifted his attention from his screen to the man beside him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just tired.”

“Wrong answer. Try again.” Insisted Off as he used his free hand to run his fingers through the actor’s mop of soft, dark brown hair in a soothing pace.

“It’s not important.”

“Still wrong. That’s your last chance. But just so we’re clear, I’ll get the truth out of you one way or another.”

“Fiiine... I’m just upset because I ranked last in the games earlier.” Admitted Gun with a dejected sigh, body snuggling closer to the eldest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He knew he was being ridiculous, especially since it was a rather common occurrence for him, sadly, but he had been so set on winning today that he couldn’t get over it. Besides, he really hated the way everyone was always making fun of him whenever he failed at doing something. Like they were doing so much better themselves.

“I’m sure you can still catch up in the next rounds.”

“I don’t care. I’m not playing anymore.”

“So, you’re just going to give up halfway? What about me then?”

“What about you?”

“I can’t win without my lucky charm.” The older man easily replied, feeling quite satisfied with himself when he heard the other snorting against his neck and he hurried to add. “Besides, it doesn’t matter whether you end up first or last, because you’ll always be my number one.”

“Oh my god, that was so cheesy!”

“Do you want me to continue? Because I have plenty in stock yet.”

“Please, no!”

“Alright, I’ll stop here then! But more seriously, they’re just silly games made to help the school and for everyone to have fun. So, try and not let it get to you too much, okay?”

“I’ll try. Thank you, Papii.” Gun swiftly leaned up to peck the other male’s jawline before he resumed his previous position and quietly waited for the recording to start again. He didn’t even realize he was dozing off until the sound of people awing startled him awake and he looked up to find Godji with her phone out, accompanied with the teasing twins on either side of her, namely Tay and Sing.

“Is this live?”

“Yup! I thought I’d give the viewers a peek of what you guys get up to during the show filming and it kind of turned into a little Q&A.”

“Okay. Why are they here though?” The young actor asked in a still groggy voice, eyeing the two grinning men suspiciously.

“We’re co MC-ing.”

“Exactly! And here’s a question from @the_green_forestbabiii93.” Stated Tay with excitement and for Sing to continue in a high pitch tone. “Dear N’Gun, you’re always using Papii’s body as a pillow to sleep but does he ever do the same with you?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one answering?”

“We’re only relying the questions, P. We don’t make them.” Sing was quick to dismiss Off’s attempt to change the subject and staring straight at latter’s boyfriend he slowly repeated. “So, P’Gun, has P’Off ever slept on you like you were doing just now?”

“Err… Y-yes, he has.”

“When was the last time it happened? That’s another question from @OFFiciallyGs_1991.” Tay’s words came flying out of his mouth at such a speed that it was a wonder he didn’t choke on them and for a second, Gun doubted the question was really coming from the live feed the other guy was smiling so manically.

“I don’t remember. But it doesn’t happen that often.”

“Because his chest is not as comfy as mine.”

“That’s not true! My chest is very comfortable. You can ask anyone and they will tell you so!”

“Oh really? Give me names so I can hunt them down.” Off retorted as he straightened up and fixed the younger male with a defying look, his reaction causing their little audience to squeal excitedly while comments were popping up like crazy on Godji’s phone screen. The woman’s trained eyes were actually having difficulties to read any of them properly as they were rapidly being pushed away by another and it took her a few seconds before she was able to pick one to read out loud.

“Here’s a question for N’Off from @_atpforeverrr who says your behavior towards Gun has really changed over the last few weeks and wants to know what happened.”

“What happened is exactly what you think it may be.”

“Dude, what kind of answer is that?”

“P’Tay’s right. You need to answer the fans clearly or they might misunderstand.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s say that amongst your friends there’s this one person you really care about and they care about you the same way as well. So, you can’t help being happier when you’re with them or, you know, wanting to touch or spend time with them. Even getting a little jealous when they’re being close with someone else. Well, that’s what happened.”

“Gun, do you agree with his explanation?”

“Yes, I do.”

There was another round of loud squealing as the three others couldn’t contain their feels at the response they’d just been given while Gun hid the shy smile that was already spreading all over his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Okay, last question!” Godji announced once she had regained enough of her composure and clearing her throat a little for effect, she then continued, enunciating each word carefully. “When you guys say friend, do you mean best friend or boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend!” The two actors replied at the same time and in a steady voice before waving goodbye at the camera as the producer finally ended the live video.

No need to say that the rest of the recording that day was quite a handful and the few weeks that followed were just as challenging but eventually things started to calm down until it wasn’t such a big deal for most people anymore. Of course, there were still those who couldn’t accept it whether out of fear or pure stupidity but you can’t always please everyone, can you? And even if some of them were going to great length to express their disapproval, it was only a small downside compared to the amount of support they were granted the chance to receive.

As for all the other good things they got to experience after that, it was just a pure bonus.

 

**\+ THE END +**


End file.
